


Love Me Like A Winter's Dream

by desiree_nikisplayground



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Clint Barton - Fandom, Hawkeye - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiree_nikisplayground/pseuds/desiree_nikisplayground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Bucky rescues a drowning Steve, he disappears into the night and wonders off into a bad neighborhood where he finds a girl whose in need of rescuing. They run to Ohio where her best friend lives and hides out until things are safer for them. Steve sends Clint out to find Bucky and keep an eye on him, reporting back every chance he gets alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Need To Be Saved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not familiar with the comics, this is coming off of the Winter Soldier movie; the time line between then and when Age of Ultron came out and we find out that Clint has a family.

Still haunted by the blank spaces in his mind, Bucky wondered the streets of New York, hoping to find a safe haven. Forty-eight hours previously, he had found an old friend and saved him from drowning, but it was still a mystery to him of why he couldn't remember this man who claimed to be his friend.  
Bucky entered an old, run down, apartment building and made his way upstairs. He weaved in and out of each hallway, trying to find an empty room, but having no success. There were crying children and couples who were screaming; homeless people around every corner and a man with one eye, begging for some change.  
It was begging to be too much for him, so he made his way to the broken emergency exit door and left as quickly as possible. Down the stair well, five flights and down onto the wet pavement, walking briskly through the ally and out onto a busy street. Night was beginning to fall and he wasn't sure on where he was exactly going, all he knew was that  
wasn't the place for him.  
Twenty minutes later, he came upon a neighborhood, less crowded and mediocre on cleanliness. He entered an apartment building when the doorman wasn't looking and dashed into the stair well before anyone could notice him. The fifth floor was the quietest, only the hum of the exit sign was noticeable. His decision was quickly made, he only needed to find a vacated room, or sleep in the janitor's closet.  
A door at the end of the hallway opened and a girl screamed as she was being shoved out of the room, in nothing but a white towel and slammed against the wall opposite of the room. The man slapped her until she fell to the ground, trying to cover her head while keeping the towel around herself.  
"I told you to never let the dog go outside without a leash on and what did you do?!" He kicked her in the stomach, only stopping when Bucky yelled at him.  
"HEY! Don't lay another hand on her."  
"What are you going to do, beat me up?" The man scoffed and looked down at the girl. He then looked back up at Bucky. "If you're so concerned, then you keep her." The man went back into his apartment and slammed the door, locking it.  
Bucky went over to the girl and got down onto one knee. He lifted her face, appalled at the scars and black eye. "Did he do this to you?" She shook her head. "Asshole." He got up and tried to go to the door, but she grabbed his hand and pulled on it.  
"Please don't. You'll make it worse. I'll just go back inside and all will be okay."  
"No. You can't live like this." He turned back to her. "How long?"  
"Six months."  
"And you never left him, why?" She hesitated to answer, which was enough for him. He pulled his hand from hers and went to the door, kicking it open and marched inside. He grabbed the man from the chair and tossed him around the apartment for ten solid minutes before putting his head through a wall. "You can get your stuff now. He aint moving for a while."  
The girl quickly got up and rushed inside, into the bedroom and slamming the door. She emerged twenty minutes later fully clothed and a large suitcase stuffed full. She dragged it to the door and out into the hallway, then went back in to grab her coat and purse, her shoes and slid her feet into her flats. She then went back out into the hallway with Bucky behind her and carried her stuff to the elevator as he dragged her suitcase on the wheels.  
"Do you have a place to go?"  
"Yes. I'll have to call for a cab when we get to the office." She pushed on the button multiple times, getting frustrated that it wouldn't open quickly enough.  
"Hey, hey, hey. It's going to be okay." He turned to her and gently touched her cheek. "You're safe with me. Trust me." He moved his hand when the elevator door open and waited for her to get on first, then pushed the suitcase onto the elevator and just as he stepped into it, the man whom he had beaten up, grabbed his left arm and yanked it through just as the doors closed. Bucky yelled and ripped his arm through the hole, holding it with his right hand.  
"That wasn't suppose to happen. The doors are suppose to automatically re-open." She dropped her stuff onto the floor, then stepped closer to him, seeing the tear in his sweater. She then noticed that his arm wasn't his arm. "Oh..." Her voice trailed off as she grabbed a hold of his sleeve and pulled on it, tearing the fabric more. "OH! We have to get you some help."  
He glared at her. "No hospitals."  
"Alright, no hospitals. I'm sure Norah can help."  
"Whose Norah?"  
"My friend whose a nurse." She opened the small pocket on her suitcase and pulled out her blue bandanna. She folded it once, then tied it around his arm. "I'm sorry it's not much, but it will prevent people from seeing the metal."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Let's get straight to Norah's." When the doors opened to the lobby, she picked up her things off of the floor and then grabbed the handle of the suitcase and went to the front desk. She looked at the man behind the counter and asked him to call her a cab. He gave her a questioning look when he saw the bruises on her face and Bucky walking over to her, still holding his arm. He called her a cab, then went around the counter and assisted them outside and into the cab when it arrived. "The Methodist Hospital." She looked at Bucky at the same time he looked at her with a "I cannot believe you" look. "Trust me." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

 

When they reached their destination, she quickly got out of the cab and took her things from the cab driver, walked to the back side of the hospital with Bucky in tow and stood across the street with him. "I know you're wanting to question me, but we're here for a reason. That man that I was with, he knows a whole lot of people here in New York. He can have me found in one day. Half a day if he's that desperate." She began to stuff her flats into the small pocket where the bandanna once sat and pulled on her shoes even though she had no socks on. She then pulled on her coat and put her purse onto her shoulder. "Do you think you can make it to Ohio?"  
"Ohio? I thought she'd be closer?"  
"She's my only ticket out of here and we must move quickly."  
"Are we walking there?"  
"If we hitch hike, it will take eight hours give or take. It will be a lot longer if we walked and I'm sure you'd die before we could leave Jersey."  
"Or we could steal a car. I know it's not the best idea and it's risking a lot..."  
"I don't care at this point. I just want to get there." She followed him down the street, stopping at the parking meter when he told her to wait there and watched him go to the blue Honda in the ally. She heard the shattering of glass, then went to him and saw that the back window was smashed out.  
"I cannot drive."  
"It's fine, I can." She opened the door and pushed her suitcase in as well as her purse, then closed it and hopped into the driver side as he went around to the other side and got in. She buckled up, then looked over and noticed that he was confused. Without saying a word, she backed up the car and took off just as the owner came running out of the salon. "We don't have much time before the cops find us. We have to try to get as far as we can and then ditch the car."  
"Do what you can. I need to rest. The pain is unbearable."  
"I wish I had something to give you." She flipped on the heater, then looked through the rear view mirror. "There's a lever on the right of the seat. If you pull up, it will lower the seat for you to sleep in." He did as she explained, amazed at what the car could do.  
"My, things have changed over the times."  
"You speak as if you're from the twenties."  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you...." His voice trailed off. "By the way, I'm..." His voice trailed off as he tried to remember his name. He then had a flashback of when his friend called him by his full name. "James Barnes. But you can call me Bucky."  
"Bucky? Ha. Sounds like a name from the same time era."  
"It's a good solid name with a profound epithet."  
"A what?" She didn't want him to repeat himself. "You mean a nick name. Bucky is a nick name. Mine is Allie. Short for Alison."  
"What a lovely name."  
"Thank you."  
"And this Norah, does she have a epithet?"  
She corrected him. "Nick name."  
"Nick name." He didn't like the sound of it, but he knew he was going to have to start using it around her more often.  
"Not unless you count calling her a bitch."  
He was astonished. "A female dog?"  
"Ha. No. I mean, yes, it's the name of a female dog, but it means something different now, when you call a woman that. Sometimes a man when he whines like a woman."  
"I do not understand."  
"You will. Eventually."  
He changed the subject. "How is it, that it is warm in here?"  
"It's called a heater." She glanced at him. "Damn, you really are from a different time era. What did you do, time travel?"  
He instantly got another flashback of him being in a cryogenic freeze cell and jumped when she turned on the music. He was in shock to hear such crude words come from the little box inside the car. "I have much to learn."  
"You remind me of Castiel in Supernatural."  
"What?"  
"He's an Angel from Heaven. It's a t.v. show. Long running. He was very confused when the Winchesters tried to introduce him to things in the human world." She glanced at him again, noticing that he wasn't interested. "Nevermind. Long story. Anyway's I figured we could stop off in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania and switch vehicles."  
"Sounds good." He pulled the hat over his eyes and tried to get comfortable, but no matter how hard he tried, his right arm hurt.  
"We should stop off at this gas station and see if we can get you some Tylenol." She pulled the car into the gas station and parked it off to the side. "Stay here. The less people notice you, the less people will ask questions." She hopped out, closed the door, grabbed her purse through the broken window and hurried inside. Minutes later she walked out with a bag full of food in one arm, her purse on her shoulder and another bag on her other arm. She tossed the bag of food and her purse into the back seat, then got into the drivers seat and sat down, placing the bag onto his lap.  
Bucky sat up with the back of the seat and looked at the contents inside the bag. "What is this?"  
"Medicine. And wow are those people nosy. She reached over and grabbed two small packs of Tylenol. "Take four of those and eat a sandwich." She grabbed a bottle water and a sandwich from the back seat and handed it to him, then started the car and drove off.

 

Their arrival in Harrisburg was short lived and they were on their way to Ohio, right after Bucky smashed in a window on a Toyota Camry. They had packed the back in no time flat and raced off into the sunset before any one could notice that their car was missing.  
They stopped off in Pittsburgh to sleep in the car, then switched to a Ford Focus before zooming off again. They made a few stops along the way, to several different laundromats, gas stations and mini marts for food and a Walgreens to grab Ace Bandages; more Tylenol and a sweatshirt to make an arm sling.  
By the time they made it to Coolville, Ohio, Alison was burnt out from driving. She was relieved to see that Norah was home when she pulled into the drive way, along side Norah's car and when she got up to the door step with her things and Bucky trailing behind, she almost fell into the door.  
Norah opened the door, shocked to see her friend, battered and bruised and a strange man standing behind her in a make shift arm sling. "What the hell?!"


	2. Visitor Wanted

Empty bottles of whiskey and vodka were all over the living room; bandages, blood and sewing needles were all over the coffee table and floor. Norah was sound asleep on the chair, empty bottle of Jameson on the floor next to her. Bucky asleep on the floor with Alison asleep on top of him, looking comfortable, unlike Bucky. His shoulder was wrapped up and holding onto her, while the other arm was hanging off of the couch, like his right leg was. His fingers were inches away from a long, black stick that he had used to grip onto when the girls had unexpected visitors. He was ready to beat anyone who entered into the house uninvited.  
Only the hum of the refrigerator was heard by the girls, but the light footsteps ascending towards them was heard by Bucky and in a matter of seconds he had the stick in his hands, aimed in between the visitor's legs. He slightly opened his eyes, recognizing the person, but kept his voice quiet as possible.  
"I wouldn't, if I were you."  
"It's amazing to see that you're becoming chummy with civilians. You really ought to be careful who you mingle with."  
"Barton, if only you knew the hell I've been through."  
"Save me the details and leave with me."  
"I owe these girls for saving my arm." He watched his ally look at the girl in his arms, then at her friend in the chair.  
"I recognize these girls. I saved them in New York."  
"Well then..." He lowered the stick. "Looks like you are staying then." He rolled Alison onto the couch at the same time of sliding out from under her and slowly standing up. He had a migraine from the lack of water and his arm was pounding with pain. He showed that he was unaffected, but his ally knew better.  
"Are you sure you should be moving about?"  
"Am I to pee on the couch?" Bucky headed to the bathroom, closing the door but leaving enough space to hear if Barton moved about. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
"Rogers asked me to come. He was worried about you."  
"Ah, should have known." He flushed the toilet, then stepped out of the bathroom, seeing that his ally had stayed in the same spot. "He couldn't come himself?"  
"He was needed on a mission."  
"Ah." He noticed that his ally couldn't keep his eyes off of the girls, especially Alison. "Your staring isn't going to make them get up and worship you."  
"Last I saw, she was unconscious in a hospital. I was told that she was barely hanging on. Thor accidentally ran into her just before she got hit by a car. I wanted to stay...but Nat said it wouldn't have been good for me to stick around."  
"You do everything that she says?" Bucky went over to the couch, placed a knee on the couch and lifted her head, sliding a pillow under then laying her head down. He kissed her on the temple, then pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and covered her. He then went over to Norah and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and tucked it in around her. He fixed the slipper on her foot, then headed into the kitchen.  
"How many days you've been with them and they've already got you domesticated?"  
"Is it wrong to be needed?" He filled the coffee pot and turned it on, confused on how he knew how to work it. He shook off the thought, then went through the cupboards looking for the mugs.  
"No, I just didn't peg you to be housebound."  
"Well, you should try it. It'll help ease that stick out of your ass." He grabbed two cups and placed them onto the counter in front of the coffee pot, then grabbed two more and placed them down against the wall for the girls to use later. He closed the cupboard, then grabbed the drawer below and opened it, glad to see the spoons. He picked out four, then took them to the coffee pot and placed two against the wall and the other two in the mugs that were ready to be used. He then closed the drawer and got into the fridge.  
"Don't get to settled, you're needed back at S.H.I.E.L.D."  
"Barton, do you ever see yourself settling?" He grabbed the blue bottle of creamer and brought it out to the counter, letting the door close.  
"Well, eventually."  
"Then you should put your work off to the side and stay a while. You might find that a woman's company could be all that you need." He poured an even amount into both mugs, then returned the bottle to the fridge. He then dumped a spoon full of sugar into his mug, then poured the coffee when it was done.  
"These girls don't need us to mess up their lives even more."  
"Kind of to late. The moment that stick went between your legs, you already kissed your freedom goodbye. You should have just stayed on the outside of the brick walls." He glanced at the girls. "Both of them are in need of someone to love them. Norah's recently had her heart stepped on and Alison...." He paused, unable to pinpoint exactly what was wrong. "Been single for a while now. Something about her is drawing me in."  
"You're on my shit list now." He grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "If I fall in love with one of them, I will make your life a living hell."  
"Your life was a living hell before you set eyes on them."  
"I get the brunette."  
"Dude, they're both brunettes."  
"Huh. Last I knew the girl in your arms was a red-head. And you know me, always a sucker for a redhead." He took a sip of his coffee, noticing that Norah was waking up. "Uh-oh. We've got trouble."  
Norah wrapped the blanket tighter around her and got up. She shuffled across the wooden floor and stopped at the island, squinting at the boys. "What time is it?"  
"Five."  
"Fuck, can you two just be quiet. I need more sleep." She turned and headed away, stopping in the middle of the living room when she realized that Bucky wasn't alone. She turned to the couch, seeing that Alison was still asleep, then slowly turned around. Shocked to see another man, she pulled the blanket even tighter around her. "When were you going to tell me that we had a visitor?"  
"He's harmless."  
"Doesn't give the fact that we don't know who he is."  
"You do. It'll come to you." Bucky sipped his coffee again, waiting for her to come to realization. She turned and walked to her room. "In five, four, three, two...."  
Norah rushed out of the bedroom and lunged at Barton, hugging him tight. "I thought I'd never see you again. I never got to thank you for saving us."  
"You're welcome." He hugged her back, confused on why she wouldn't let go when he did. "My, you're a hugger."  
All the commotion woke Alison, bringing her into the kitchen, staring at the boys. When Norah stepped back, Alison stepped up and slapped Barton in the face. "That is for leaving me without saying goodbye."  
"Shit woman. You hit hard." He held his face. "Not like I had a choice in the matter."  
She glared at him. "That's what all the men say."  
"Woman, if you knew what I did for a living, you'd be slapping the assholes who keep me busy."  
"So how was I suppose to thank you?"  
"Say it on national television?"  
"Dude, noooo." Bucky shook his head, then sipped his coffee again.  
"I don't know what I'm pissed off with more. You disappearing or me thinking that you didn't survive that mini apocalypse."  
"Uh...the apocalypse."  
"Why didn't you come find me?"  
"You were unconscious. Unaware of the fact that I did. More than once." He glanced at her friend. "She didn't even know and I was there for a week."  
"Ugh, this is getting too much for me. I'm going back to bed." Norah walked back to her room, closing the door behind her.  
"What else do you want me to say?"  
"No other time, did you want to see me?"  
"Darlin, I've been so busy with S.H.E.I.L.D it's not even funny. The minute I got free time, Rogers sent me to find Bucky." She looked at her new friend, then back at her hero. "I'm surprised and glad it led me to you and Norah."  
She sighed. "I'm glad to see you. I..I'm going back to bed. Crash on the couch if you want." She turned and went to her room, leaving them to chatter.  
"Damn, was hoping she'd invite me."  
"Don't push it." Bucky put his cup onto the counter then headed back to the couch. He flopped down onto his back and pulled the blanket over himself. He got comfortable, then passed out while his ally went to the chair that Norah slept in and sat down. He put his feet up onto the table and closed his eyes. He told himself that he only needed a few hours of sleep, but those few hours turned into half a day.


	3. Like You've Never Done Before

The smell of strawberries and vanilla wafted up Clint's nose, giving away Alison's location and the level of her sneakiness. His left hand shot out to grab her hand on her way by him, but he missed and grabbed the inside of her smooth thigh. His left eye opened, feeling like an asshole for doing so. He noticed that she was wearing really short shorts and a long shirt to give off the effect that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.  
"Is this how you always thank your hosts?" She smirked to herself, then swung around and got down onto the chair, straddling his lap. He held her waist, feeling her rub against his already harden self.  
A grunt left his mouth. "Is this how you thank the people that save you?"  
"Mmmm, only one." She got her face inches from him, making him nervous.  
"Bucky...Norah...."  
"Went to the store five minutes ago. Knowing her, they'll be gone for an hour. Maybe more." She kissed his puffy lips, her right hand on the back of his head and left on his shoulder. His grip got tighter, wanting to rip all of her clothes off and take her to the floor, but he also wanted to be a gentleman and take her to her room. Her lip biting made him use the best decision; letting her take control.  
The front door opened and Norah walked in with Bucky trailing behind, holding five bags on his bionic arm and three in the other. Clint groaned as he heard them talking and leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling.  
"There was no paprika at the store. Who does that? I'm going to have to go to the natural food store down the street to get some. I also got you some ginger and you should really be careful where you handle your merchandise Allie. You could break the poor birds arms."  
Alison smirked and slightly giggled until she saw how bummed out Clint was. She placed a kiss against his neck, then got up and hopped over to Bucky and took the three bags from him and placed them onto the island. "You know, he's not a robot, right?"  
"I know." She looked over her shoulder. "He offered."  
Alison looked up at Bucky's face, scrunching up her nose. She started to take the bags off of his other arm, placing them down onto the island, then waved at him to sit on the bar stool while she began to put everything away.  
"What color is your hair?" Bucky asked her when she went back to him and grabbed the boxes of instant rice.  
"Brown, why?" Alison was confused on why he was asking.  
"Yet you have red in your hair."  
"Yes, my mother was a redhead. I have natural highlights." She walked over to a cabinet and shoved the boxes inside before returning to the pile of food and grabbed the fresh vegetables to be placed into the fridge.  
"Huh." He looked at Norah, then smiled to himself when he remember what Clint said the night before, not realizing that he was already behind with what was going on with his ally.  
"Alright. We're going to the natural food store and then the farmer's market. We should be back in an hour."  
"Go for it." Alison weaved around her friend to get into the spice cupboard and shoved the spices onto the shelf. Norah went to Bucky and took his hand, leading him back outside. He pulled the front door shut and happily went with her down to the natural food store and the farmer's market, five blocks away from their house.  
When Alison backed away from the fridge, she turned and jumped back when she saw Clint standing there. "Shit. Don't scare me." She placed the bag of potatoes onto the counter. "Such a ninja."  
Clint smirked then pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly. No words were exchanged, only kissing and him pulling her up into his arms, carrying her into towards the bedroom to his right. "Left room. Left room." She giggled as he groaned and turned to his left and walked to her bedroom.  
Kicking the door shut, Clint couldn't wait any longer as he laid her down onto the bed, kissing her chest. He pushed into her, to show her that he was ready when ever she was, then grabbed her shorts and panties and pulled them down her legs, tossing them off to the side. He kissed her knee, then pushed himself to his feet and quickly undressed, getting back down onto her before she could change her mind. Alison gasped when his length pushed into her, grabbing his thick bicep, squeezing tightly until she loosened up around him. Her face expression changed as well as the tone in her voice, loving everything he was doing to her. For someone who was verbal outside of the bedroom, Clint was quiet while they had fun and it was making her worried that she wasn't good enough for him. His kisses said differently though and the last thrust made him unwind, almost collapsing onto her.  
"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry. It's been so long. I got excited." He rolled off of her and onto his back, seeing that she wasn't as thrilled. "Did I hurt you?" She shook her head no. "What did I do?"  
"Nothing."  
"This isn't nothing." He grabbed her thigh and pulled her over to him, grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up onto him. "I can tell that you didn't get off. You cannot deny it and if you give me a little bit, you can take over and do whatever you want to me." He licked his lips. "I insist." She said nothing as his hand traveled down her side, gently heading towards her front. His thumb stopped on her little bundle of nerves and pressed against it, rubbing it gently. The roughness of his skin sent chills through her, making it hard for her to resist, even more so when he grew hard underneath her. Her wanting to slid off of him and wait for another time quickly changed when the words that flew out of his mouth took her by surprise. "Fuck me like you've never fucked before."  
Hesitation went right out the window and she did just that. She had him inside of her in seconds flat, rolling her hips sharply, tightening all of her muscles and crying out in pleasure. He watched her build up and all unwind in fifteen minutes, holding her to his tip and slamming her down at the very end so he could match her before they fell into unconsciousness, holding onto each other until they woke up two hours later to the smell of a delicious dinner and the sound of Prince, Billy Idol and David Bowie playing on the stereo.


End file.
